Penny Dreadful
by RosieRedsie
Summary: After Ethan left Vanessa heart broken she stood at the window and said " So we walk alone . " but she knew something else aswel . She won a fight against the deville . She stole mens hearts . She shall not give in . She is actually thankfull to Ethan he gave her a clarity . She shall bring the men she wants close to her make them love her.


Penny Dreadful

After Ethan left Vanessa heart broken she stood at the window and said " So we walk alone . " but she knew something else aswel . She won a fight against the deville . She stole mens hearts . She shall not give in . She is actually thankfull to Ethan he gave her a clarity . She shall bring the men she wants close to her make them love her and she shall have them all as hers and Ethan shall be one of them .

She went to the museum the next day and met Dr. Alexander sweet . She already knew he would be part of the men she wil capture in her beuty . Once she arrived home she wrote down the names of the men she wants so that she can plan and not forget . The list held the names of three men . Dorian Grey , Ethan Chandler and Alexander Sweet .

Dorian Grey

Her first prey ...

She knows how to luer him in and she knows of his secret of staying young forrever . With this knoledge she went to the shops and baught a new dress . She knew Dorian loved the garden park so she went there and saw him walking around a orchid like a lion stalking its prey . Just like the time they both went to see the rare orchid . She smiled at that thought . He started leaving and she knew she had to act . As he rounded the corner she did aswell and colided with him and as she did she made shure she fell and he afcourse cought her . Vanessa : " I am so sorry I am so clumsy these days . " and she looked up slowely and saw Dorian staring at her with admiration . then and there she already knew he would be easy . Vanessa : " Ow my , Mister Grey I knew I bumped into someone but I did'nt know it was you . Hello how are you . " He looked at her and smiled saying " Miss Ives what a pleasure seeing you again . " Vanessa : " Ow Mister Grey , the pleasure is all mine . " She said with a seductive yet knoty smile and a glint of something to be told in her eyes . Imediatly Dorian was hooked to her . Dorian : " Miss Ives , if i'm not mistaken you are flirting with me . " Vanessa : " Yes , I am Dorian what shall we do about that ? " Dorian : " Well is it bold of me to say that we are back together in a uniqeu way ? " Vanessa : " Not bold Dorian but smart , yes we are and there are a few things I must settle with you if you want to be with me formaly . " Dorian : " Ofcourse where to M iss Ives ? " Vanessa : " I was thinking your house and please call me Vanessa Dorian . " Dorian : " Ofcourse let us go Vanessa and go on this new adventure . "

When they arived she led him to the big main room of portriats . Vanessa took Dorian to the red couch and sat down . Vanessa : " Dorian how much do you want to be with me ? " Dorian : " I've waited for this so long . I would do anything . " He said as he knelt bevore her . Vanessa took his face in her hands and moved her lips closer and closer to his as she spoke " Dorian if you are to be with me you should know I have darkness in me and as for that I kan not just have one love I must have three and I have chosen you and two other men and you are the first of them all . " Dorian leans in closer to kiss Vanessa but she pulls away waiting on his answer " Vanessa I know of what you are capabel of I know of the time you went to the witches house and I accept that I have to share you and I shall only be yours . For I love you ." Vanessa : " Good , Then I would need your help with the second man . Ethan Chandler . " She looks into his eyes and Dorians says " Yes afcourse anything for you . " She then kisses him .

After well planing Ethan is back in London and he is to meet Vanessa and Dorian at Dorians house . Vanessa is dressed in her most beutifull dress and Dorian is at her side as Ethan enters .

Ethan Chandler

Her second man .

As Ethan enters he almost falls as he looks upon the Goddes that is Vanessa Ives . He hates himself for leaving her he would take her back in any way he could there for he is here at the moment . Vanessa and Dorian told him he can be with her but he must come here to hear the consensuses . Vanessa leads the men to the great room of portriats and she sits on the black and red chair and dorian sits on the red couch and pats the seat next to him for Ethan . Once they are settled . Vanessa immediately says to Ethan " You know the darkness in me you have seen what I kan do what I am capable of . There for I can not have one love , I must have three as you can see you and Dorian are two of them . This is the cost of bein g with me . " There was a silence around them . Ethan stood up at first they thought he would leave but he went straight to Vanessa and Kissed her with all his might and passion and pressed his forehead against hers and said " I have mad e the mistake of leaving you I am not doing that again and I would take you even if I must share you and you shall have me howely . " Vanessa smiled and Dorian smiled aswell . Dorian : " Well then to the last man Vanessa who is the lucky man . " Vanessa smiled sweetly at both of them and said " Alexander Sweet "

Alexander Sweet

Her third and last man

Vanessa has gone on many dates and stroles with Alexander and the boys dug up secrets about him . The biggest one is him being Dracula . Once Vanessa heard this she knew she could just tell him what the rules are he is made for her , he has walked this earth looking for her . That is how everyone is here in the main room of portraits . There is a big bed in the middle of the room with Vanessa cuddled up to Dorian and Ethan and Alexander at the foot of the bed with a face of madness and murder . Suddenly Alexander has Dorian by his through and is screaming at him " SHE IS MINE ! " Ethan tries to grab Vanessa but she pulls away and goes to Alexander . She steps close to his body letting him feel her heat and letting her powers soothe him and calm him she slowly kisses up his neck and says by his ear " Let him go my love he is not you enemy he is one of the men you shall see with me now and forever that is if you agree to be my third and last love . " Alexander drops Dorian and turns to Vanessa with furious eyes but he immediately softens once he sees her . She takes his face in her hands and says " You know of who I am , there for I can not have just one love . I need three and as you see Ethan and Dorian and you are those three . So I ask you now do you accept me ?" Alexander pics Vanessa up and sets her on the bed and sais looming over her " I accept you and them because I love you and I can only be with you . So I shal share you with them and I shall only be yours . " Vanessa smiles and kisses each of her men thinking now I kan be powerful and loved now I shall never feel like that night that Ethan left her.

Vanessa woke one day thinking of how sad two of her friends where she sat down and made a new list it held Victor Francenstein and John Claire . Viktor Frankenstein

Her first friend to help.

Love is what he wants and he wants it from lilly .

Vanessa visited Lily at her hiding spot and as Lily opened the door Vanessa grabbed Lily with her powers and closed the door with her thoughts Lily shook in fear she knew she was immortal but Miss Ives had powers stronger than hers . Vanessa : " I am only going to say this once Lily . YOU WILL LOVE VIKTOR AND YOU WILL NOT CROSS HIM . YOU WILL DO ALL YOU CAN TO MAKE HIM HAPPY . UNDERSTOOD . " Lily stood there in shock at the power of Vanessa's voice . Vanessa : " ANSWER ME ! " Lily : " Yes I will . " Vanessa : " I will arrive at victors house tonight and I expect a happy Victor with you on his arm you shall ask him to marry him . " Lily : " Yes " Vanessa : " Good "

When night came Vanessa visited Victor she was happy with her work , a smiling Victor stood before her and a Lily next to him . Victor : " cOME IN mISS iVES SIT WITH ME " He spoke in a fast way . As they sat he cried in happiness as he told vanessa of Lily and his future . Vanessa left his house late with a smile on her face and went home .

As Vanessa arrived home her three beloveds looked at her with worry and she just smiled at them and they all softened . John Clare

Her second and last help to her friend

He is alone and wishes to be apart of something

Vanessa went to the factory and got Mister Claire . Once they arrived at the house she and her men shared everyone was shocked but all the men accepted him as their new head butler well mostly friend that lives with them . Vanessa : " I hope you enjoy staying with us " John : " Thank you Miss Ives very much " Vanessa : " Of course . " With a smile Vanessa stood at a window with a smile her friends are happy and she is happy withe her beloved men and they also are happy for having her .


End file.
